Mrs Willows
by MrsWillows
Summary: Catherine Willows: working woman, single mother and... a cougar? LOL


Please, be nice, This is my first fanfic and english is not my mother language.

**I felt inspired when Catherine Willows was name of the hottest MILFs on TV... isnt she? lol**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mrs Willows  
**

Maybe this was her lucky day. Work had been a mess, a triple homicide, but she got her day off from all of it, and if this wasn't enough, she got company.  
"Grissom is almost 4 pm and you're cooking omelet?"  
"Oh C'mon Cath, don't tell me you don't want it?" playfully questioned Grissom with a wink.  
"Ok, Mr. Iron chef, just let me cook "my" dinner, you know, in a few I'll have a starved teenage… not cute"  
Both kept cooking their respective meals, this was becoming a new tradition in the Willows household, in 3 days, they'd be celebrating another month as a formal couple, with seventeen years playing safe the friendship side they reached a new level of intimacy, it was a huge step for both of them, but everyone anticipated the news, every time the senior CSI's were in a room and some other member from the shift was sharing the room with them, could feel the sexual tension flooding in the air, you could smell it and you could feel it, it was pretty obvious for the rest of the team but it happened unnoticed for a long time to older investigators.  
"Mother!" came the angry voice from the teenager who strongly slammed the front door.  
"Jeez Linds! Where's the fire?... " Wondering the reason about the temper coming from her daughter, Catherine replied coming out from the kitchen followed by Gil.  
"Hello Lindsey" coyly waved Grissom.  
"What in god's name were you doing yesterday with Dani in here?!" questioned the mini version of Catherine Willows, ignoring Gil.  
"Manners, young lady!" warned Catherine.  
"Ugh, im so pissed right now!" growled the young girl.  
"Yeah, pretty obvious! And hold on you horses here, what are you saying?" Angry and confussed asked the straw berry blond beauty.  
"What the hell was Dani doing yesterday in here? Alone with you! In our house?!" asked again Lindsey.  
"Well, I don't know, he's your friend! He said he came over for you, so he waited for you to get home" cried Catherine, shooting back.  
"And you two were alone?!" her voice raised.  
"Well, I had came from work, he begged me if he could wait for you inside and i let him in… and why am i giving you explications?"  
"And you let him?!!" showing no fear against her mother, Lindsey stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"What was I to do!... he has come a lot of times… why in hell are you acting this frantic?"  
"That sleazy bastard, he's going to pay!" barked Lindsey.  
"Lindsey Willows, would you just tell me what the hell is happening?" Catherine had lost now her patience.  
"Oh mom please, you know how he acted while you were here! As disgusting as it sounds, and I know im going to regret this but… you're elected the hottest MILF in my class!"  
"Wait… what?" Now Catherine was confused.  
"MILF? What stands for…" with a puzzled face asked Grissom.  
"Oh you don't want to know!" cut off Catherine  
"He is just… ugh! And to think I even considered him my friend" Lindsey was stuck in her own world, she took one hand to her head, while kept passing around the living room.  
"Lindsey, but What did he do to you?" asked Catherine with a hint of concern.  
"He did nothing to me, more like he "created" things, he spread the rumor that you and him…" Lindsey couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Oh he didn't" Catherine was now shocked and furious  
"You bet he did!!"  
"Im not cougar!… But who in hell could belive i'd find atractive a 16 year old kid?"  
"I guess the whole Butterfly Academy!" answered in disbelief Lindsey.  
Impressed what he had witnessed, that little argue between mother and daughter, Grissom was standing in the same living room with a huge question mark all over his face.  
"Honey, you can't believe him, besides he has no proof of it… and i dont know why im defeding myself for such stupid allegations!" Catherine wanted to fix things up.  
"I know that mom! But he kept busting every guy from school that he… well, don't even make me repit that, and now im the joke from school"  
"Damn kid! I was nothing but polite with him, I mean, he spent a lot of time in here!"  
"Well, now we know why he did that…"  
"But this wont stay this way… let me have a little talk with him"  
"No, mom, you shouldn't do that, I don't want another scene in school"  
"Well, we can always ask for help…" and evil smile spread Catherine's lips.  
"What are you thinking of..?" confused about her mother's statement, Lindsey asked, anything she was thinking, it was going to be good.  
"Just give me a minute" Catherine went for her phone and dialed "Brass, hey this is Cath, I need some kind of favor…"

Standing in her living room, Catherine was out of dutty, while Grissom Grissom finished some reports in his office, and headed of to Catherine's, when he got there, everything seemed quiet, completely opposite of what happened the previous evening.  
"I just want to know how it went…" said Catherine intrigued.  
"Whatever your twisted mind managed to create, I think it went just fine, just wait till Lindsey gets home"  
"I just hate when someone mess around with my kid… I won't allow that" commented Catherine, leaning over Grissom.  
"I know Cath, some kids could be really mean to others" the gray hairy man embraced the woman sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, but we're not talking about kids, I mean, they're 16, they're old enough to notice the good from the bad… that's just plain mean."  
"By the way, you haven't tell me what this whole MILF thing is…"  
There was a knock on the door and Catherine hurried to open it, there was Brass along Lindsey.  
"You came…" sighed Catherine, relieved to see them there.  
"Yes mom, Mister Brass just picked me up from school"  
"And how was it?" asked Catherine, allowing them to get in the leaving room.  
"I don't know what you did mom, but Dani apologized and took it back"  
"Never question my abilities, Linds" Catherine was finally happy.  
"Anyway mom, im heading to my room, thanks so much again Mister Brass"  
"Anytime kiddo" replied Brass.  
Now the three fellow workers were all together in the living room room.  
"Want a glass of water, Brass?"  
"That'd be fine"  
"You're on dutty?" asked Grissom.  
"Yeah, just stopping by to see how are you holding up…"  
Catherine returned with a glass of water and handed it to Brass.  
"I own you a big one…" thanked Catherine to police officer  
"It's okay Cath, I mean, I just take the kid for a ride… you know, it's good to be a cop" smiled the short man.  
"Well, anything you did to him, it worked…" said Catherine  
"Yeah, I mean, I just mentioned the name of Catherine Willows and he just got it… by the way, would you like to fill me in here? What did this guy for you to get that mad?" Jim asked confussed.  
"Oh he just… well, he created this gossips on me and well…" Catherine didn't really want to talk about the issue, but Grissom was very persistent  
"Catherine was name the hottest MILF in Linds class… someone could take the time to explain me what is a MILF?" Grissom was wearing that same curious look, while Catherine and Jim were smirking.  
"Care to explain that for me, Brass? I have a pie in the oven…" Catherine escaped the whole situation, leaving that for the guys, she moved into the kitchen and then she heard the incredulous "WHAT?" coming from the other room, finally knowing the meaning for the MILF term.  
"Hey Cath, I guess im leaving…" barked Jim, what made Catherine go again into the living room.  
"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" asked Catherine, while she crossed the living room, she could see Gil Grissom shocked, wich made her smile.  
"It's okay…"Stifler's mom" joked Brass  
"Oh, shut up Brass!" Catherine slapped Brass's arm.  
"Al right, all right… Mrs. Robinson, I guess I see you back in the lab"  
"Cut the crap Jim, you don't want to see me angry, do you?"  
"I pass! I guess I'll see you both later, bye" and with that, Brass exited the house.  
"So… you're Lindsey's friends fantasy?" played Grissom  
"Gil…" warned Catherine, rolling her eyes.  
"Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me, aren't you?" quoted Gil, pretending to be Young Benjamin.  
"I don't know, Benjamin..."  
"Hey those aren't the lines?"  
"You want me to tell them correctly?" annoyed questioned Catherine.  
"Oh! Go ahead then…" Gil knew the exact dialogue, and he knew Benjamin got a negative answer, he didn't want the same.  
"Maybe if we end our dinner early…who knows" Catherine leaned seductively over Grissom, her hands traveled up his chest, encircling his  
neck while his arms went around her waist.  
"Really Mrs. Robinson?" he leaned in, lips gently pressed together.  
"Just one thing…" backed off Catherine.  
"What?" worryingly asked Grissom.  
"From now on, im Mrs. Willows to you"


End file.
